guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 26
first Please donate towards my FoW armor. (T/ ) 04:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :If you would consider taking you for FoW clears to be a donation, then I shall do so more. 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I would. Just hope that my #@$#@#@% NVIDEA DRIVER doesn't blow up. -_- (T/ ) 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::And I'd help, as soon as I figure out how time zones work so we can meet. reanor 04:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Use GuildWiki time (UTC). --◄mendel► 05:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It's currently 12:01 AM here, if that helps. GuildWiki time depends on setting your preferences correctly. :\ :::::Also, my driver is NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M and it has all the driver software updates. Posted because I'll probably forget, and in case Viper/Progger can relate. (T/ ) 05:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It sounds like a piece of crap. <3 05:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is, thanks <3 (T/ ) 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it's 2:06 down here and I'm not that crumpy. reanor 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is crumpy good or bad? 05:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't know, I was sleeepy when I said it. reanor 13:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Doth thou need cash monies for the armor as well? Im becoming increasingly inactive on guild wars and I dont like gold turning to dust. 00:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ecto and shards are what I need most, though I guess I can always spend the gold to buy them. Thanks. :) (I don't even want to think about my "get runes for all heroes" project, since that's like 50k/character >.>) (T/ ) 00:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alright let me cash in my tourney points when they come in. i'll get you about 50-60k. 01:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not crazy http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Janitor%3F --Shadowcrest 05:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Madness! (T/ ) 05:22, 3 November 2008 (UTC) New Project I propose we publish a tiers list for the monsters of Guild Wars. Seeing as this is a huge number of monsters, maybe we could limit this to just special enemies like bosses. Tiers would be campaign-centered, so we'd have one for Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall, and Eye of the North. I know that I already did this with a poll (which had ~100? votes) but an official unofficial list would be fun too. (T/ ) 05:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :That comes dangerously close to build wars, although levels and monster skills would also come into play... it's an interesting thought. 05:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What the hell are you doing? a lovely dress? GW:YAV says that your opinion is no less valuable than that of any other user's! You made a decision, one that was yours to make. Don't just run away, get back here and defend it! 07:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. It's not my place to tell you what to do, and strong words aren't going to help when you're already upset. No matter what happens, I'm not going to be mad at you this time. I won't flame, troll, badger, or bicker. Please calm down and come back, or talk to me in-game. 07:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :You have no idea what you're talking about. (T/ ) 07:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, I probably don't, but at the very least I want you to know that you've got a friend in me. 07:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Felix's original sentiment - WTF? o_O —Dr Ishmael 16:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ..... If you're totally gone, so am I. — Warw/Wick 08:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Uhm... what did I miss? What's going on? Why did she infinitely ban herself? Silver Sunlight 08:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) If the self-block has to do with my promotion, if you think it helps we could consider this a 24-hour "trial run" and I get demoted again until the other Bureaucrats (PanSola was most reasoned in his opposition) are of a mind to promote me again. It's not worth it to be the first second cause of inter-Bureaucrat drama. --◄mendel► 18:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Did I actually oppose your RfA? o_O *goes back to re-read what I wrote* -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Entropy, if you are gonna elope with Auron and leave me as the only Bcrat left, then I'll get to unban you for duration of infinity if you re-ban yourself. So let's skip the futility d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome back See header :) And for what it's worth, I think you made the right decision. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 19:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :<3 (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) respond to above sections All: I'm sorry for causing concern and, frankly, being emo. I /ragequit because I was extremely upset, disturbed, and disheartened. Auron has decideod that he has had enough of GuildWiki, and I know I have disappointed him. He disagreed strongly with Mendel's promotion, but I went against his advice anyway. His response was, "You have failed", to give a summary. Then he told me to demote later. You all know that I have the highest regard and respect for Auron's opinions, and so this hurt me deeply. I mirror Auron's sentiments on many things, and I have often looked to him for advice on "leading" the wiki. So this sort of violent split was sudden, to say the least. I pretty much gave up and /resigned then, having lost hope and abandoned this place as a dead wiki for a dead game. But I changed my mind. I'm not leaving. I can't leave. I can't let others get me down such. GuildWiki is my home...it is my family. You folks are the only friends I have these days. :) ... I'd fight to the end to keep this community together. I couldn't face the shame of disappointing LordBiro and Tanaric by giving up in such a way. Even if they are or are not watching, I am bound to honor their memory and the trust they placed in me, by passing along the bureaucracy to me. Besides, like Pan points out. I'd be leaving you in a lurch. People still depend on me here. I am important and I am valued in the community. I can't just up and leave like that. That is just so...rude. I'm not blind. I know that in truth, Guild Wars and GuildWiki are dying. You can't deny that. But that doesn't matter to me. "For those who I protect, I mustn't lose"..."I fight for my friends". "This attempt on my life has left me scarred, but I can assure you that my resolve has never been stronger." I'm with you to the end. I promise this time. (T/ ) 19:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I could probably write up something better, but, oh well; Welcome back mommy <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't leave, don't fight either. Let's stop hanging in there and start hanging out for fun and friendship until this goes down on its own. reanor 19:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::...Indeed. Thank you, Ereanor, for putting things in perspective. <3 (T/ ) 19:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I wish I were better at expressing feelings/etc, I feel like there's a lot I'd like to say right now. Guess I'll just settle for a simple /goteamwiki ^_^ —Dr Ishmael 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's alright, thanks Doc. :) (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Btw, Guild wars is dead, an MMO that dosn't release content for 1 year (bonus mission pack was a year ago at the end of this month), is dead RandomTime 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But I want my FoW armor. (T/ ) 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::For whom is this armor being crafted? --JonTheMon 21:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::My Warrior. I only need one piece - the leggings - because I'm O/C about having my armor sets match perfectly, and the Obsidian base color black is the only thing that matches with the Ancient Boots, and isn't an ugly skirt too. (Female Warrior) Using others, such as my current Templar, is strange because there is this long length of "chainmail" which covers the legs. Normally it ends to the boots, which have a grey base color, and so it looks fine...but Ancient is black and thus it clashes horribly. (T/ ) 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll help you, Entropy! :). Anyway, get on irc/game if possible? :) — Warw/Wick 22:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Really? I thought you were going after FoW armor yourself! o_O Class starts in 15min so I can only pop in briefly. (T/ ) 22:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's only an "on the side" project. I usually make about 40-60 zkeys a month from xth, since I have 3 accounts, so hey. 4 months and I'll be set :P — Warw/Wick 22:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::D: D: D: (T/ ) 22:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Not that it's any of my business, but what armor combo are you thinking of precisely? My (female) warrior is a Legendary Trendsetter so if you ever want a preview... just say so ;) -- - talk 20:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Elite Sunspear chest and gauntlets, Obsidian leggings, Ancient boots. I never show helms so that's irrelevant. (Felix says Ancient Helm "looks like an inverted urinal" anyway :p) (T/ ) 22:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hey I think it may be a sign. My .JS has been loading, and showhide boxes are working again! (T/ ) 20:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :We have succeeded! The great Entropy has finally thrown out that garbage IE and switched to FF! Celebration! --Gimmethegepgun 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Keep dreaming, Gimme. :D (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::=( Cress Arvein 20:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, I am trying to set up an IRC client to connect to irc.gamesurge.net, channel #gwiki, and it is not working. (Felix says: "Browser based clients are fail") (T/ ) 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That's strange, if you're using ChatZilla, have a Click RandomTime 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I use ChatZilla, an extension to FF and it works fine for me --- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Entropy is still refusing to drop IE, thus no ChatZilla for her. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Works now. XChat for the win. Hey, I finally have IRC :p (T/ ) 21:23, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::OGroovy! only 20 years from when IRC was invented RandomTime 21:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I couldn't get XChat to connect to gamesurge, I had to resort to mibbit -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Running Vista, I had to make the install only add the Perl script plugins (since I don't have Ruby etc.). Then I made a new server with "Add..." and put in "irc.gamesurge.net" with "Favorite channel" as "#gwiki". Then connect. It worked for me. (T/ ) 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) uh is it 9 over there? — Warw/Wick 01:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :No, it is 8:10. --Shadowcrest 01:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's 9 if you forgot to turn your clocks back when DST ended :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 01:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's 7:10 in Entropy's time zone, unless she's moved to Alaska recently. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::You're all wrong, it's 8:13 (T/ ) 01:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, then Shadow wins (for when he posted, at least). And the rest of us are just confused (about time zone boundaries, where you live, or both). [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::So bak2class4ntropy? — Warw/Wick 01:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Entropy is in NY, which is east coast. --Shadowcrest 01:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Time is irrelevant. Were dead remember. 01:53, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, that explains it. *raises hand for confusion on both counts* And we're not dead yet, Linebeck! Just mortally wounded and slowly bleeding to death along with our aging MMO of choice. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::There all dead, John.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you mean to say we have been hit with Wounding Strike? Because otherwise, bleeding is a wimpy condition. (T/ ) 06:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::When you have no self heal, and no heal on your team, it can be quite formidible. Kinda like Hamstring and Fire Storm ;) — Warw/Wick 12:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lacerate :O --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh My God, we're being defeated by crappy elites and horrible combos. (Ham''strom'' is gud though) (T/ ) 22:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hamstrom is good indeed! 03:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) NVIDIA, banished! What the fuck XC (T/ ) 07:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Last time I saw a screen like that we found it was because the videocard was ever so slightly loose on it's connection to the motherboard. However, if your desktop is fine then that'll not be the case. Graphics problems :(. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::After I got this, I left game (obviously) and it was also messing up my desktop. After rebooting things are okay...but that is worrisome. (T/ ) 09:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I had that as well when mine was loose... Maybe you should leave the FoW armor for now and beg for a screencard Entropy. XD Silver Sunlight 11:28, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::"Priestess of Dwayna is not online" is still readable, so could be worse, I suppose ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::This was in the middle of a Tombs farming run...if you see, all the skill recharge on my skillbar are broken so it's impossible to maintain Shadow Form without good internal timing. (+lag... >.>) Like I say, it persisted to my desktop also, so it's quite bad problem. :( (T/ ) 16:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you recently moved your computer/experienced an earthquake/kicked it, Eze and Silver might be right. Or it could spontaneously pop loose (happened to my RAM once... O-o ). Other than that; for ~70 euros you can get a decent videocard, so, maybe it's time to say goodbye :P Oh, and pick ATI over NVidia :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Meh, I'm just fine with my NVIDIA, but that's just me. Anyway, yeah you should probably (de-static first) try to tighten up the video card inside. And if that doesn't work, your graphics card might be some freakish mutant like my ethernet card, which kinda broke, tried to reinstall a driver causing it to uninstall driver and not get another one, then turning my comp into a time bomb due to "major hardware changes" and being unable to access the internet, then later when trying to take it out, it magically fixed itself, and the driver reappears too! Best not to question these things... and just go with it... *shudder* --Gimmethegepgun 17:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Re-seating the video card - not just wiggling it around in the slot, but removing it, cleaning the connectors with alcohol, and putting it back in - can often solve video glitches like this. Of course, it could be a more serious problem - possibly overheated and damaged, as mendel suggested before, or corrupted drivers. :::::::To fix the drivers, first uninstall them normally and reboot, then use Driver Cleaner Pro (I've downloaded this and used it myself; follow the instruction in the readme) to make sure they're completely gone and reboot again before reinstalling the latest nVidia drivers. :::::::I've never had a Quadro card, but I've used four different GeForce cards in our two computers over the past five years and never had a problem with them. —Dr Ishmael 17:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I use GeForce too, but actually Brian (whom you know now) had that same problem a few weeks ago. He sent me a screenshot just like that, it was affecting his desktop. Ask him what he did. 21:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Huh...I haven't really done anything to this comp (it's a laptop) other than what I normally do. I carry it with me a lot, but it's always in its padded case etc. Do you think constantly putting it in Sleep mode instead of shutting down could be causing problems? It takes like 10 minutes to fully boot and I am impatient person. :::::::::Doctor: I'm nowhere near proficient enough to do any hardware tinkering, so I'd have to wait till I can go home for the holidays and my dad could do it for me (he does stuff like that all the time)...there is a Help Desk here on campus that can do repairs etc., but I need my laptop pretty much every day and I don't 100% trust them anyway. However I will try the driver fixes. I am fairly confident that it's the drivers and not the hardware itself, since all the bluescreens and error messages tell me how the driver failed. :::::::::Felix - OK, I'll remember that, thanks. (T/ ) 22:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Have you defragged in like the past 2 years or so? --Gimmethegepgun 23:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is my school laptop, I've only had it like 2 months. :p (T/ ) 23:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yeah, I forgot it was a laptop. That'll make it more difficult to jigger with any hardware, and I'm somewhat wary of messing with laptop drivers as a general rule. Luckily it'll still be under warranty, so if it turns out to be a hardware issue you can get it repaired for free (you just have to get by without a computer for a week or two >.>). —Dr Ishmael 23:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ooh, a laptop, huh. Maybe a school-laptop isn't fit for gaming purposes :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) IRC halp Someone explain a few things to me: :What does "!" do when it's typed before a word? :Who is ChanServ? :Does the / slash commants in the helpfile on the GuildWiki:Irc page apply to any client? :So i herd you can send files over IRC. How does that work? GuildWiki IRC - bootlegger's paradise? Thanks (T/ ) 00:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) * ChanServ is a network bot that handles channel services. You can generally do "/msg chanserv help" to find more about services it utilizes (depending on the client, "/chanserv help" works as a shortcut). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) "!" sends a command to chanserv. You can also do that privately, like you would message any other user. :See http://www.gamesurge.net/newuser/ , down at the bottom. The iste has more details on Support/User Guides/Channel Services Guide. : /nick and /me work pretty much everywhere because they're old. : DCC send, if your firewall lets you. It's still one-on-one, so peer-to-peer file sharing networks are really better for bootleggers (but I've seen irc bots that send you warez upon request). :Ask more on irc. --◄mendel► 00:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::The ! is like a shortcut for /msg chanserv. You can see a list of commands here. --Shadowcrest 00:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::"!" can also send commands to bots that are in the channel. Cress Arvein 00:31, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks folks. :) (T/ ) 00:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't see !banana, !8ball, and stuff on the list. (T/ ) 00:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Those are commands sent not to ChanServ but to other bots, such as Randomtime's Godforsaken hellspawn trivia bot. Never mind. I dunno. 00:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::ChanServ returns "I don't want to be part of your sick fantasies, Randomtime!" etc. Also: ooh, trivia bot. I want to make one. (T/ ) 00:45, 5 November 2008 (UTC) 01:44 INFO Query view for “ChanServ” opened. ChanServ “Channel Services” ChanServ: attached to *.GameSurge.net “The GameSurge IRC Network” ChanServ is an IRC Operator --- End of WHOIS information for ChanServ. command banana banana is a binding of: ChanServ.unf banana is a toy command. End of requirements for banana. command 8ball 8ball is a binding of: ChanServ.8ball 8ball is a toy command. End of requirements for 8ball. --◄mendel► 00:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) WHAR ARE YOU I want to talk to you :p --Shadowcrest 01:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I was busy living my life. But I guess I can spare some time to talk with you. (j/k) (T/ ) 01:56, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::People who wiki don't have lives, everyone knows that :p --Shadowcrest 01:58, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::While that is generally true, it's also not a guarantee that they spend the entirety of their non-life on said wiki. I personally split my non-life time across four wikis, two of which I have "responsibilities" on, three social websites (with a total of five accounts across them), and a multitude of games. MY NON-LIFE IS BETTER THEN YOUR NON-LIFE. (and thus, I am immune to the "if you brag about not having a life, then you must really not have a life" statement.) :::/butt-in --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Clearly you don't "get" wikis if you need to use the /butt-in command. (T/ ) 04:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::And now for something completely different.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Apologies. I still cling to my ideals, hopes, and dreams, no-matter the setting. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) You know you fail at farming UW ...when you die from Zealot's Fire. >.> (T/ ) 04:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Epic Lol-lipop-- (Talk) ( ) 06:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Yay! I finally got my first three Ectos from UW. It was of course on the Ecto Planes. I was using... I would have got more, but I finally got so tired that I messed up and dropped SF. But hey, it's hard to repetitively press keys for three hours straight! Next time I'll remember to take a break. Nice part of the Chaos Planes is that it's so empty, you can just idle in peace there...go eat dinner or something. Anyway, some notes from my trip, because I know you're interested. #Slow build is sloooooooow. Bladed Aatxes have +3 health regen and ~1200 HP; they're a real pain to kill with just Burning. Good thing you only need to kill like two big group of them for Clear the Chamber... #On the other hand, this confirms that degen alone won't cause scatter. #Burning Speed doesn't seem to affect Vengeful Aatxes, even though you can cause conditions to them with Traps for example. #Mindblade Spectres have about 25% more Health than a Banished Dream Rider. #Dead Collectors/Dead Threshers (can't tell them apart) have an increased attack range, something like a Flatbow. #Dead Collectors/Threshers have less Health than Banished Dream Riders. #Wailing Lords have a bit less Health than Banished Dream Riders. #Unlike most caster enemies, Mindblade Spectres prefer to attack from about 80% of spellcasting range. They tend to bunch up like this, and by strafing you can further clump them so that they are all in range for Burning Speed. #Burning Speed seems to have a "large adjacent" range, if you know what I mean. #Similar to Aura of the Lich, each copy of Burning Speed is counted separately, and each will cause Burning when its duration would have ended. #Charged Blackness chase for MILES. I aggroed a few when climbing the Twin Serpent Mountains, and they followed me all the way back to the Reaper of the Labyrinth. #Even though farming in Hard Mode would give better drops, it probably can't be done, for the simple reason that monsters move faster and you could no longer outrun the Charged Blackness on the way to the Ecto Planes. They will kill you with Shock very easily. #Adding some sort of direct damage skill would be mildly useful, but it would probably also cause scatter. Inferno perhaps. (T/ ) 07:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :You don't need to kill any aatxes, at all. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Point 10: if you're using a +enchant weapon, the burning on you ends before the enchant ends, which is when the burning on your enemies begins. It helps to keep from overlapping burning too much. And the build I use has Shadow Refuge and Flame Djinn's Haste in place of Frigid Armor and Feigned Neutrality. Granted, the armor from feigned would be good when crossing traps, but you get 10 pips of regen from shadow refuge. If you try it out, let me know what you think of it. --JonTheMon 13:45, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Burning speed should be fast enough to get you over the traps. Also, it helps to bring a pair of zealous daggers you can autoattack with when you're not doing anything else. Point 13 - not inferno, lava font. The enemies won't scatter, because when you get to the chaos planes, before aggroing anything, you let shadow form wear off and then recast it, and bring a vamp weapon to keep your health down. You abuse the part of monster AI that stops them from scattering when they're about to finish someone off :P You just have to be careful not to cast burning speed when frigid armor is down. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 18:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Zealous scythe > zealous daggers. Huuuuuuge energy returns --JonTheMon 22:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :If I don't kill at least some Aatxes, they may come to attack the Reaper of the Labyrinth, and then I get kicked out of the UW. Which would be fail. :I am using a +enchant weapon, and I do what I can to not have the Burning overlap - wait like 1-2 seconds after the burning begins before recast. You can get off two Burning Speed if you have to cast Fire Attunement first, and three if it's already up. Casting more than that, you also suffer Burning because Frigid Armor isn't up; and because most foes are spellcasters, you don't get any natural regen, so you have to use Feigned Neutrality eventually. Long recharge is long... :The reason I have Feigned Neutrality is because of the annoying Charged Blackness. You can usually get by most of them, but sometimes it is just unavoidable that one or two will Shock + Whirlwind you, especially during times when you need to stop and recast Shadow Form (remember that Nature's Renewal is always on from Behemoths). Their Shock does about 100 damage, but with Feigned Neutrality it does like 30, and it's quickly healed. I've never had a problem with the traps; you can run over them with Burning Speed anyway. Anyway, with Shadow Refuge you would need to keep casting over and over again, which in the end is probably less energy efficient. I may try it though. :I have a Zealous Scythe of Enchanting which works much better than daggers against such big mobs :) In my experience, Lava Font eventually causes scatter, even in Normal Mode...I don't understand about abusing the AI. So you're saying that when you're low health, that overrides the scatter? Interesting. I guess I could try that. As long as I don't forget to swap for renewing SF... (T/ ) 22:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Obama wins Discuss --Gimmethegepgun 05:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :ORLY?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::/care (T/ ) 05:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unless "Spread the wealth" means getting me some Ectos, I disregard this as unimportant. (T/ ) 05:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. -- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::May be it means GW2 will have monthly fees...lol, but could be... reanor 05:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::YAY!! Obama won!! Maybe US won't suck so badly now...-- (Talk) ( ) 06:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::so i herd obama was socialist --Macros 06:33, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::so i herd Joe Biden is a nobody. Also, paraphrased: "Being American does not mean very much, in other countries. But living in the US is quite nice; I wouldn't leave." Spot that quote! (T/ ) 07:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I voted for Obama, yes, I'm happy he won, but what I'm really celebrating tonight is ONLY 77 MORE DAYS OF DUBYA!!!! :D —Dr Ishmael 06:52, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::See, now that's something worth celebrating. :) (T/ ) 07:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ohey discussion areas! Marcos: Obama isn't really Socialist, he just has ideas enough in that direction to freak out over-reacting Americans. As for Obama, it's great that he made history and all, but I just don't see why everyone is so annoyed at Bush that Obama is worthy of such great celebration. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hypothetically Could one run two copies of GW on the same computer at the same time? I've done some research and it seems you can do it, but the method involves editing registry files and using a HEX editor on the GW.exe, and that seems kind of...dangerous...if not potentially ban-worthy... Alternatively I am wondering how players with multiple accounts manage to move stuff between them without the use of a go-between friend or a second computer. It's not like I couldn't "borrow" a second one, but setting up a new copy of GW takes at least some hours, and considerable memory, etc. so I'd be asking a fairly considerable favor in that. I could wait till I can go home for the holidays, but I'm impatient. :\ (T/ ) 09:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :You can just download the gw client on the second computer, then when it starts downloading, cancel it and copy your fully downloaded gw from the other computer over the new data file. Silver Sunlight 10:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::There's a program called GWx2 that allows you to multi-client. It's not against terms of service, Gaile Gray used to use it. (I use it too.) It has no real instructions though, so you kind of have to guess how to use it. Website anywho. 21:46, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::o_O Thanks Felix (T/ ) 22:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Let's All Go Blow Up Parliament Day! Anarchy!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 22:56, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely! Make the world burn! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:02, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Obama is responsible. (T/ ) 23:58, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::I blame McCain for deciding to concede the election to Obama so easily --Gimmethegepgun 01:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I blame McCain for being an inferior candidate. 01:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Feel the pain, of those inferior candidates, as you vote in hell (T/ ) 01:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::+10 01:15, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::AL vs Ogres, WTB (T/ ) 01:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) IRC fail It takes up too much time cause it's srs bsns. I could have been farming ecto. Or planning what courses to sign up for tomorrow. >.> (T/ ) 04:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Except you love it. 04:03, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::What? You can't just wander into random classrooms when you're in college? The voices have been lying to me! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::Guilt, Remorse, and Bad Ideas tell me that their not sorry at all.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ectos > IRC imo. Also, Entrea, Spiritual Possession was so last holiday season. (T/ ) 04:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, you can walk into random lectures but if you want a mark you'll need to enroll. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC)